


Touch Me if Touching's No Sin

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Minor Hypnosis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: Homare laments on being the only goddamn professional on an airship full of fanatically loyal people who serve a demon king who lounges around in the nude. Lucifer seeks to crack Homare's facade.





	Touch Me if Touching's No Sin

Toudou Homare was three things: punctual, professional, and loyal. 

This was all out of necessity, given her position. After all, Homare was completely dedicated to the goals of the Illuminati and made it her mission to make sure that as an organization, the Illuminati ran smoothly. 

This meant, of course, interacting with their leader, Lucifer.

All in all, Homare enjoyed it. She served this man, this demon who was far more powerful than anyone else in his organization (or in Assiah, really). Lucifer was intelligent, charming, persuasive. 

Even though his body was deteriorating, he still was a vision inclined on his bed with needles coming out of his skin, his eyes half-lidded and the only thing covering him a decorated tea towel across his lap.  
It was for these reasons that Homare prided herself in her loyalty, her professionalism, and her punctuality. If Lucifer required her, she came to him in a reasonable manner- not too late, but not too soon either to indicate eagerness. Others did that, and while it was amusing for the first few times, it was also distasteful. Homare was not distasteful. 

She could not be distasteful.

To be distasteful would risk being moved from Lucifer’s presence after all, to be cast from the light into darkness. Such thoughts worried Homare, so she swallowed them down along with the irrational burning sensation that crawled along the skin of her inner thighs on certain days, when certain things happened.

When Lucifer shifted his legs in a certain way, when his tail brushed against Homare’s waist, when his eyes lingered on her too long as she delivered her reports with perfect stoicism... those days were difficult.

Those days found her in a secluded storage room, the door locked with something jammed up against the handle and her hands desperately working themselves into her underwear to stifle that throbbing in her sex, that irrational and embarrassing heat that crawled up her spine. Given that Homare spend most of her time on a floating airship with little opportunity for privacy, masturbation was not something she indulged in often- sure, she was pent up, but she had to finish herself off quickly and get back to work. Coffee breaks only lasted for so long- ten minutes, tops? Homare winced to herself, shame curling in her chest as her hips ground against her fingers almost uselessly- there were too many distractions, too high of a risk. 

Agitated, Homare stalked to the bathroom and washed her hands thoroughly, arousal and frustration mingling into a dangerous energy that tickled her muscles annoyingly. 

As Homare walked out of the restroom, she was tracked down by one of Lucifer’s nurses.

“What is it?” Homare asked, her voice a little more on edge than she intended.

“He’s requesting you,” the nurse responded, their voice quiet. There was no question on who ‘he’ was.

“Again already?” Homare frowned.

“Still,” the nurse corrected. “He said he was not done with you yet,” 

Homare swallowed harshly, since that phrasing brought all kinds of different thoughts in her mind that were awfully unprofessional. She steeled herself and shook her head.

“Very well. Thank you,” Homare thanked the nurse and stalked off to Lucifer’s suite, her head racing. 

Upon entering, Lucifer lifted his head ever so slightly. His eyes fixed on Homare instantly, and Homare found that she couldn’t meet them.

“Ah, you have returned,” he remarked blandly. “How was your coffee break?”

Did he know? Could he know? Homare frowned, her head spinning to answer eloquently.

“Uneventful. I apologize for leaving without permission,” she responded, matching his tone in blandness. 

“Did you resolve what you needed to?” Lucifer asked.

“Of course,” Homare replied. Lucifer paused.

“Lieutenant,” he said.

“Yes, sir?”

“Are you lying to me?” he asked slowly.Homare froze, her eyes widening just a fraction. That’s right- demons could detect lies, somehow. Homare had never asked about it since it never was a problem before. “Come here,” her commander ordered, his voice even with just an edge of sternness to it. Homare obeyed, wondering if Lucifer was going to kill her like he did Gedouin. While she sort of felt like she wanted to explode, the thought of dying in the same manner that greasy fool did was more than insulting. Still, what was she supposed to tell him, that she had to leave to rub one out because his presence aroused her but couldn’t come since she was stuck on an airship filled with noisy idiots?

As Homare approached, Lucifer sat up. Something cracked- it sounded like a vertebrae was shifting in or out of place, and concern for her commander rose in Homare’s chest. 

“Sir?” she asked.

“You will explain your actions to me,” Lucifer told her. Homare glanced to the side, feeling her face heat up uncomfortably.

“It was a personal situation,” she explained, hoping that Lucifer would read between the lines and drop the line of inquiry.

He did not.

“I wish to understand you,” Lucifer lifted his hand and curled his fingers forward, gesturing her to come closer. Homare did so hesitantly , and the fact that Lucifer’s lips quirked downward in a frown made Homare wonder if her hesitation was a mistake. So she stood, directly on Lucifer’s right, close enough to his bed to smell antiseptic and feel something against her skin she could only compare to the sun at high noon, warm and immense. 

“Why? I am of little consequence to you,” Homare replied, her voice staying (thankfully) even, especially since she was so close to her commander, whose very presence was soaking up all of Homare’s attention. Her eyes flitted against the curve of his hips, the lines his legs made as they relaxed on his mattress, the slow rise and fall of his chest.

“You are one of my most loyal soldiers,” Lucifer replied softly. “Where others show their intentions obviously in their faces, you keep yours hidden. This interests me,” he then reached out to Homare, his fingers lighting on her cheek ever so softly and turning her chin so she had to look at her commander, to stare him in his fathomless green eyes. “You came back to me more aroused than when you left. Why?”

“I tried to... I could not finish,” Homare replied, hyper aware of where her commander’s hand was, of how undressed he was, of how overdressed and hot she felt. “Where I chose to go was... noisy. Distracting,”

“Distracting,” Lucifer repeated. “This room here is quiet. There are no distractions here,”

Was he suggesting... no.

“Sir, with all due respect you are a distraction,” Homare replied quickly, amazed she was able to string all of that together in a sentence. 

“Of course I am,” Lucifer replied nonchalantly. “If I did not want to distract you, I would not have,” Homare’s eyebrows snapped together as she processed his meaning.

“Sir..?”

“Will you reject me?” Lucifer asked, leaning in close in a slow manner, as not to disturb the needles in his skin that kept him alive. Homare’s eyes flickered to them and then back to her commanders’ mesmerizing eyes.

“No,” she replied, more a whisper or a gasp than an answer. “No, of course not,” she followed up, her words firming as she shook her head. “You are my commander. I will serve you however you need,” 

Lucifer smiled, and suddenly Homare understood how all of those in this organization could harbor some sort of obsession with her commander. Even though she could see his teeth, even though she knew he was far beyond what humans could understand, Homare wanted him. 

Her hands worked at her uniform slowly before Homare was really aware of what she was doing- it was fine, just odd that her body was going ahead with things before her mind could catch up. She held Lucifer’s eye contact though, refusing to be cowed or to glance away in embarrassment. She’d been embarrassed enough that day, as it was.  
Homare’s jacket fell to the ground. She bent over to remove her boots carefully, regretting that she had to pull away from Lucifer’s touch in order to do so. As she stood Lucifer leaned in and took Homare’s glasses off of her face slowly, each brush of his fingers on her face making her blood rush and her pulse spike. Homare took off her undershirt, glad that her glasses were out of the way. Once she was done with that, Lucifer gently slid her glasses back on Homare’s face. Homare paused and raised an eyebrow.

“You need to see what you are doing,” Lucifer explained.

“I do,” Homare agreed, undoing her bra. “Although are you physically well enough for this sort of activity?”

“I will manage,” Lucifer replied. Homare frowned.

“As will I- you do not need to do this-”

“I want to watch you come apart on top of me. I want to see that facade of yours crumble. I want you to scream my name and praise me until you cannot manage rational thought. Homare,” Lucifer paused, taking her face in his hands. “Will you deny me this?”

“I will not,” Homare nodded, amazed at how even her voice still was even though the throbbing between her legs seemed to intensify as her commander spoke. She never

though dirty talk would be arousing, but here she was. 

Lucifer removed his hands and Homare’s skin prickled at the loss of sensation. Her skin prickled again in a different way as Lucifer’s hands went to her waist, carefully skimming her skin and pulling at her waistband. His position was odd, so Homare put her hand over his to stop him. Lucifer furrowed his brow and Homare carefully kneeled on the bed between his legs so he had easier access. With a slight nod, Lucifer pulled down Homare’s pants, his hands leaving behind a burning trail from her hips, along her ass and down her thighs. There were no nails in this tough, although the thought of that made Homare’s stomach clench with arousal. 

“You may touch me,” Lucifer permitted, his hands settling on Homare’s hips. “I will not break,”

“Of course not,” Homare whispered under her breath, reverence leaking into her tone as she reached out and carefully ran her fingers along Lucifer’s sides, avoiding his needles expertly as if her hands were being pulled along, following the lines of an unknown magnetic field.

Given how short Homare was, Lucifer came to her shoulders. She leaned in to kiss him slowly, taking his permission to touch him to include with her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye, Homare noticed her commander’s tail flicking quickly, and fought the urge to smile against his mouth. 

She wasn’t the only stoic facade that needed to be disrupted.

The sensation of Lucifer’s thumb against Homare’s inner thigh knocked all rational thought out and she gasped softly as he moved upwards, using his right hand to brace Homare’s hip and pull her closer. Lucifer’s thumb slid further up Homare’s thigh brushing past her labia in a maddeningly slow pace- did he enjoy teasing her? A glance down at the soft little smile n Lucifer’s face clued Homare in to the answer of that question. She did her best to stay still for him, only widening her stance to give her commander more room as he rolled her clit on his thumb slowly.

“Here?” he asked.

“Yes,” Homare hissed, gasping again as he increased the pressure. Homare rocked her hips subtly against Lucifer’s touch,her pace increasing as Lucifer slid a finger inside her with the same slow and almost inquisitive pace he had used earlier.

How Homare’s hands ended up at her commanders’ tail wasn’t something she was actively thinking about, but curling around the appendage she found it hot- scorchingly so, but not so much she was worried about it actually hurting her. Lucifer kissed her at this point, his teeth nicking her lower lip enough to break skin in a small flare of pain that mingled with the hot arousal running under Homare’s skin. Homare’s moan was embarrassingly loud and Lucifer chose this moment to curl his finger inside her, slowly adding another. He sucked Homare’s lower lip and pulled away for a moment, a groan rumbling in his chest as Homare squeezed his tail.

“I wish to penetrate you,” Lucifer rumbled softly. Homare wasn’t sure she could form a real verbal response- she hummed and gave a slight nod of her head to show consent and slowly released his tail. Lucifer pulled his fingers away and to his lips where he made a bit of a show of licking them clean, something that made the tops of Homare’s ears burn as she pulled away to finish taking off her clothes. 

It was painfully difficult to hide Lucifer’s erection- not that he really wanted to at this point as he shifted the towel he used for modesty aside and reclined slowly, carefully. Homare crawled over him delicately, placing a hand on her commander’s hip for stability.

“Is this position alright?” she asked seriously. Lucifer met her gaze and nodded softly. “Good,” Homare lined herself with Lucifer’s erection an slid down as slowly as she could.

Their positioning still felt slightly awkward, although Lucifer’s tail wrapped itself around Homare’s waist and provided more stability. Homare placed her hands carefully as not to disturb her commander as she sank down on his cock, groaning at the burning stretch. All of it felt good, it felt right, it felt natural to roll her hips slowly and fuck herself on her boss, her leader, her master. Homare kept is slow as long as she could, eventually shifting all her weight onto her hips and letting Lucifer fill her completely.

As she was commanded, Homare did not swallow any of the sounds she made and after a minute or so, her embarrassment and inhibitions slid away as she moaned. Still able to see, Homare looked down and made eye contact with Lucifer who seemed to be taking her in with a more lidded gaze than usual. His skin heated up to that same scorching temperature his tail had been at and Homare’s pace increased, sensing that her commander was getting close. She was too, far more satisfied than she was in the tiny storage room. 

“Homare,” Lucifer, King of Light, Commander of the Illuminati, intoned as he sat up more, his hands burning as they ran along Homare’s stomach. “Come for me,”  
Orgasm hit Homare rather suddenly- she clenched down on her commander’s cock and let out a cry that could undoubtedly be heard down the hall. She rode out her orgasm as Lucifer came, vaguely noting the staccato beeping of the machines that kept Lucifer alive. The nurses would be in soon, if they were not aware of what was going on already. 

Homare decided she didn’t care. 

The pleasant post-orgasm haze that she hadn’t felt in quite a while swamped her mind as Homare climbed off of her commander, carefully laying down. Lucifer kept his tail around her waist, after all, and until he let her go Homare knew she was not allowed to leave. She did grope around for a sheet to at least cover them as the air was starting to cool and while Lucifer was surely used to lounging around in the nude, Homare was not.

“Satisfied?” Lucifer asked, running a hand in Homare’s hair. She groaned quietly as his nails brushed her scalp, sending her nerves skittering pleasantly.

“Of course I am, sir,” she murmured in response. After all, of the three principles that guided Homare’s life, loyalty was front and foremost. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then Saburota gives Homare a lecture on the importance of using protection and carrying condoms with her. Homare wonders how Saburota found out and dies on the inside.


End file.
